


Morning Routine

by isisflamedancer19873



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisflamedancer19873/pseuds/isisflamedancer19873
Summary: Ignis's morning routine is pretty standard.





	Morning Routine

Ignis awoke when his alarm blared. Through the monitor, he could hear you soothing your two-year-old daughter, but she was having none of it. How hard had he been sleeping that he hadn’t heard her screams? Getting up, he padded his way to her room where you were walking around bouncing her on your hip.

“There’s my beautiful girl!” He cooed, catching her before she jumped out of your arms.

“DADDY!” She screamed and hugged him tightly. As soon as he held her close, her screams stopped. You looked exhausted and Ignis felt an overwhelming sense of guilt that he hadn’t been the one to get up.

“Go rest, love, I’ll go start breakfast.” He said gently, placing a chaste kiss on your lips. You went to your shared bedroom to get ready while Ignis carried yours and his daughter out to the kitchen.

“How does, scrambled eggs and toast sound, sweet pea?” Ignis asked. The little girl lit up and nodded excitedly.

“Yeah? Alright.” He replied and began making the eggs with one hand while holding her with the other. When you came out, fully dressed, she hugged Ignis tighter, not wanting to be pulled away from him. You went over to take her and she began crying.

“Come on, sweetie, Daddy needs to make breakfast.” You cooed, but your daughter was having none of it.

“NO!” She cried, hugging Ignis tighter. Ignis chuckled and glanced over at you.

“It’s alright, love. I’ve got her.” He said, wanting to defuse the situation as well as save his eardrums. You nodded and hugged him from behind, clearly exhausted.

“I made some coffee.” Ignis said gently, patting your hand with his free one.

“You are an angel.” You mumbled. You let him go and grabbed the coffee mug to pour yourself a cup. After breakfast, Ignis kissed your lips and you both knew what was coming next. He began to hand your daughter over to you and immediately she began crying.

“Sweet pea, Daddy has to go to work.” He tried, but all she did was scream. Ignis sighed and hugged her, knowing you had a long day ahead of you.

“Can you do me a favor, sweet pea?” He asked. She looked up at him, big tears falling down her puffy cheeks.

“Can you be a good girl for me while I’m gone and I’ll make your favorite tonight?” He asked. It broke his heart to know when he left she would cry. The little girl truly had him wrapped around her little finger. When she nodded, he tried again to hand her to you. She cried, but silently which hurt him even more than the screaming did.

“I’ll be back soon. Be a good girl for Daddy.” He said and left. That was the morning routine. Wake up, eat breakfast, leave with his heart shattered into a million pieces.


End file.
